


Care

by Jetainia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: It's the big brother's turn to be taken care of.





	Care

_"Let me take care of you this time."_

It felt odd having their roles reversed. Dean was used to being the big brother caring for Sammy, now Sammy was caring for him. Years ago, a ghost had been determined not to leave without a parting gift. It left waves of ghost coldness and heart problems. Dean's heart—which had never been great after his death had been swapped with another's—had slowed down dramatically and was now only kept running by angel grace and a pacemaker. He shuddered as another wave of cold came over him.

_"I'm all yours, Sammy."_


End file.
